fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/The Second Homebrew Timeskip
Foreword Hey there. Without going into detail and putting it simply, a second timeskip occurred in the Homebrew campaign- meaning all groups involved were moved forward in time, fast forwarding through events. Instead of a twenty five year jump like last time, three years were taken with arguably more events knocked into place. This is just a dump for the events. Events The Mage Wars Early in the timeskip, the Mage Wars formally started- entire nations were sacked over night and reportedly entire planes of existence were wiped from reality. Xavier Nightchild is missing as of these events, presumably incapacitated or slain by Flagg. Certain other events are the direct result of the opening of this conflict. The Passing of the Omens The Omens for the coming of the Tarrasque have been passing with less and less time in between their passings. Prophesized earlier to occur in the year 666 AR, the party has determined that the Tarrasque will likely burrow from the center of the planet near the end of the current year. It is believed to be the meddeling of some agent of Flagg. Among these omens are a comet of crimson ice passing near the surface of the world and the destruction of a far off planet. The Sacking of Guardian City Guardian City was ransacked by the Pomarj Orcs they had battled to near extinction just years before. In no position to call for allies, many were slaughtered by the enormous coalition, with many escaping with their lives thankfully. Several Guardians fell in the defense of the city and many are missing (among them, Dexion Starr and Curufin of the Bow). Serth LaKresh' Power Surge The armies of Serth LaKresh succeed in conquering all territory around their precious shade city. The Thirteen Pillars succeed in their overall mission of destroying all resistance. Vaerun and his cohorts manage to uphold law and order in his countries despite the chaos surrounding the world, and work together to hunt down and kill infamous enemies of the Adventurer's Guild that has sided with Flagg (most notably the Blood Hags of Baba Yaga). A war in Vaerun's lands against Krypp is at hand, being lead by Tormar and Shaxx. The Fall of the Rift Canyon A betrayal within the Adventurers occurs. At some point, Shaitan abuses his control over the Rift Canyon to open rifts into the Elemental Plane of Fire, allowing his temples in the area (and thus his power) to increae exponentially. Allying himself with Nandor, he creates a zone of absolute power. The others of the Adventurers took notice and a small civil war took place in the Rift Canyon over the course of four months. In the end, Shaitan, Nandor, Dinestra, and Driz'ree were killed in the conflict, never to be seen again. Vaerun, with the help of the others, closed the portals to the Elemental Plane of Fire. Most of Shaitan's followers were taken by the ensuing flames. War of Greyhawk The traitor mages returned to devastate the city to claim the title of Archmage of Greyhawk- Mordenkainen barely survives, and most of his fellows are slain. Most notably, the demon lord Graz'zt is present, warping the terrain of Greyhawk to his will- and ultimately taking the city into his layers of the Abyss, capturing both Mordenkainen and his circle, alongside Elminster- thus forcing Mystra to act. The purpose of this is unknown. Coming of the Abstracts Primordial and abstract beings given form by our own minds, they appeared briefly following a battle in the Rift Canyon. The Abstracts are elders of reality, and appeared only to observe. Their purpose as of yet is unknown. Invasion of the Flanaess Towards the end of the timeskip, the Flanaess is descended upon by a mass armada of Mind Flayers- pilgrims from the world destroyed by the Tarrasque. Their forces intend to destroy the Flanaess' already wounded forces to make their new home. This brings to light the final challenge for the Adventurers- all of their enemies rise against them. Who will live? Notable Characters The Mind Flayer Fleet A fleet of hostile, alien Mind Flayers making use of superior force and psionic abilities to destroy and infiltrate their abilities. - Samusin, the Greater Mind (Elder Brain leader of the entire fleet) -- Saxaphranth, an Ancient Mind Flayer Drake -- T'sart Lorkar, a Mind Flayer Lord and Speaker for the Greater Mind -- Ulomuay Yog'sith, the Mind Flayer Inquisitor -- Ub'turin, another Mind Flayer lord -- Shij Ys'laar, a potent Mind Flayer sorcerer --- The Null Beast, a mindless monstrosity fueled by Shij Ys'laar The Abstracts Abstract entities that supposedly govern much of reality. Stated to be servants of some greater power. Their names are unknown, only that six appeared to those in the Rift Canyon, likely due to the area's heightened psychic energies. The Orc Warbands The Orc Warbands were rallied up under four elemental warlords of the Pomarj, with a single war hero leading forces deep into enemy territory with most human kingdoms helpless to stop them. - Grikugh the Molten - Nagrub the Tempestuous - Yahg'har the Mountain - Rarfu the Drowned - Wuglat'gul Shatterspike Flanaess Coalition A coalition of armies from the gathered forces of the Flanaess. The most capable of warriors throughout all armies were chosen to lead- however, many main characters are introduced through these armies. The actual amount of characters are immense since new characters appeared in every battle- each unique and serving a certain purpose. Very few come from the forces of the Adventurers. - The Ivory Knight - The Azure Knight - The Crimson Knight - The Lunar Knight - The Ebon Knight -- King Tairn -- King Eluard -- Queen Alisceon -- Queen Ema -- Baron Garoldin --- Robyn the Blue Flame --- Renodet the Stormbreaker WIP Category:Blog posts Category:D&D Homebrew